


Bring Me To Life

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: This Is The End (Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge, Don't Judge Me, Don't Look At My Boner When We Fight Kind Of Situation, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugs, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Torture, Pining, Pining John Watson, Pining Sherlock Holmes, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Recreational Drug Use, References to Canon, References to Drugs, Repressed John Watson, Repressed Sherlock Holmes, Repression, Season/Series 03, Sexual Repression, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Torture, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: Without John, the great Sherlock Holmes is nothing but an addict.





	Bring Me To Life

_Now that I know what I'm without_   
_ You can't just leave me_   
_ Breathe into me and make me real_   
_ Bring me to life_

Leaving John for the very first time had hurt. It had also made him realize what John was to him, how much he needed him.  
Without John, the great Sherlock Holmes is nothing but an addict, except that this time around, he doesn't settle for marijuana, cocaine, or heroin, he goes for the pure, deadly pain of neverending torture at the hands of whatever remained of Moriarty's cobweb of lies and death.  
Coming back to John - coming back cooking for John -, and seeing him with Mary fucking Morstan hurt even worse.  
So he does everything to provoke a reaction out of John, doing his best to be an insufferable prick. So when John finally snaps and punches him and they go down together, there's a short moment between time where their half-hard dicks brush against each other.  
John is back to keeping his distance in seconds, it doesn't even take Mary pulling him off Sherlock for that.  
He wishes they would've kissed.  
(They never did, and they never will. John marries Mary and knocks her up and Sherlock is the first to leave after the ceremony. And then Mary Morstan shoots him, and he dies. Except he doesn't - he's Sherlock Holmes, after all, and this isn't the first time he comes back from the dead; the truth is, he only comes back because of John - for John.)


End file.
